Light To A Certain DarkHaired Prefect's Life
by Arcaevius
Summary: A dark-haired man, known as Phantom 007 fought, but, it had never meant to be done as harm, had life just had to give him so many twists and turns? Would a certain red-head and his friends change everything and bring light to his dark life? I suck at summaries/titles, and I know it. Hope to have the story better than it sounds? Rated T just to be safe, rating may change later...
1. Chapter 1

***Disclaimer: Raven is 17, Elsword is 14, Aisha is 15, Rena is 19, Eve is 16, and Chung is 15. Slight changes have been made to each or some character's backstory. Raven is not the leader of the Crow Mercenary Knights, but, a dark, mysterious phantom who fought for justice in secret. Actually, if I end up making any more changes, of course I'll be leaving another disclaimer up. FUTURE YAOI COUPLES (you have been warned...). As the description would say, Elsword x Raven. Contains yaoi (as said before), shonen ai, blood, gore, violence, adventure, you know, stuff like that... This is actually my first fanfiction, (so please treat it nicely), so I am not experienced with how this all works. Let's actually get to the story, shall we? Enjoy!*  
**

* * *

"We've finally captured him...-"

A dark-haired boy, who had just awoken from his deep slumber, locked and chained to such of an unbreakable board, body inhumane, as to of look at. Willing to free himself from the hard metal clasped to his wrists, had only failed at doing so as his body was still unstable from the chemicals and such who was running through the boy's bloodstream as of now.

Regaining some of his conscience, the boy screamed as another slick needle was forcibly pierced into his arm. Thick trails of blood poured out of the boy's arm, followed by harsh-swelling around that of the injected area.

"-Yes, put him in the water chamber now, the syrum should keep him from drowning..." A man ordered, pointing at the small glass room filled with glowing lime liquid.

"Arghhhhh...!" The dark-haired victim ground out, struggling to free himself from an older man's grip. Tossed into the so called water-chamber, had then fainted not so long after as the water was infused with some knock-out gases.

_'...What's... Happening...?'_ The boy, who was unconscious at the moment, thought, currently rather angered than frightened in time.

A short moment of deep-thought before the memories started flowing back.

_'How did they get to me? I thought to have hidden myself well...!'_

"The test subject will be done with the 3rd stage after 2 days in the chamber and some operations involving his body. He'll be ready to go into the Arena once completed."

_'...Hah, Arena? 2 days? I'll probably somehow escape by then. Question is... How much kick is there in these drugs they put on me...? ...Oh? It seems as my body's already become immune to it... Well then, let's go.'_

A snap of his fingers was all it took for a tiny crack on the pod to instantaneously grow, shattering the wall of glass. Wisps of colorful flames erupted from around the boy as he hopped out of the once, supposively, unbreakable dome of glass, flipping back on his black, feathered hood.

"How did you-? -Stay away from me, or, or, I'll use this on you..!" A panicking lab-worker stuttered loudly, carrying a taser in hand.

"Hmm? Well that's no fun." The boy responded, walking towards the man, smirking as the man's threat seemed to be a failure to the boy. Eyes who used to be a citrine, started to change into a deep violet, a spiked pentacle design forming on the left eye as the boy brought out a sword from midair, chuckling. With a blink of an eye, all opposing occupants in the room, leaving one, were sliced open, flesh and blood gushing out from the once alive men.

"N-no! D-don't kill me..!-" Were the final words of the last before the man fell to the ground, throat slit open. Setting a foot on one of the bloodstained corpse's chest, the boy spoke,

"Hmph, you may have captured me for some time, I'll give you credit for that, but, if you mess around with me a smidge too much, all will be hell for you, as of today's showcase. Now I better get going before there's any more commotion, I really do dislike headaches."

_'Huh, I wonder why my coat was kept... At least it's more convenient.'_ The boy thought to himself, shrugging as he slid on a dark-colored mask, laced with gold lining, then having to have turned into a mass of darkness before dashing out the door and through the hallways.

Sounds of alarms filled the facility, guards ran into the room, only to be left with dozens of dead bodies, surrounded in pools of blood, answer already to be that, the prisoner had escaped.

Men were distributed throughout the buildings, in hopes to catch the 'Phantom', but, being a master at keeping his identity hidden, those of the opposing team, only failed to have any results.

* * *

On a hill close to the research facility, a group with different colored mops of hair, stood there, watching as the great 'Phantom', in his quest of escape, had then, just as predicted, escaped without a sweat.

"Elsword and others, I have located 'Phantom 007', he will be exiting through corridor 5-A. Shall we get going?"

The yet to be known group nodded.

* * *

Having the will of wanting to burn the place down, a wave of his hand was all it took for the suburban buildings to be reduced to nothing but piles of ashes, of course with a bit of help from some very-nice, flaming infernos. Satisfied, the boy took one last glance at the crimson, before walking back in the direction towards to where the nearest city should've been. All was fine until said man was stopped by a red-headed boy and a few young friends of his.

"Oi, you!" The red-head shouted, pointing a finger at the dark-haired boy.

_'Huh? The boy can see me? His friends too? Did I not cast the disappearing spell? Seems I need more practice then.'_ He nonchalantly thought.

"Elsword! Don't point fingers!" One of the accompanists scolded, hitting said smaller boy on the forehead.

_'So the boy's name is Elsword, huh? I have no time for kids.'_

The group continued to ramble on about their 'leader's' manners, who also didn't realize the fact that as they did so, the dark-haired boy had merely walked on to his destination, ignoring them. The blonde, being the first to realize this, stopped, running up to the older-boy, in hope to stop him from leaving.

"Sir, could you please give us a moment to speak with you about something?" The boy asked, facial features to be a 'I wont take no as an answer'. Noting this, the man in black, sighed, not bothering to deny the request. He was tired, tired of it all. A low voice spoke up,

"What do you want? No, first, how are you able to see me?"

To Be Continued...

*A/N: Yeah, i know, it was a bad place to stop it. Well, i had to somehow divide the chapters, right? Anyways, how was it? Good, bad, okay, horrible? If you want me to make any changes, just send me a message about any fixes or recommendations. Thanks for reading!*


	2. Chapter 2

**"Reveal," Chapter 2.**

* * *

***Disclaimer: *facepalm*, I couldn't actually believe that I had forgotten to write in the title of the first chapter... -.-" Well, it's not like I can do good titles anyway... All well, enjoy?***

"What do you want? No, first, how are you able to see me?" A deep-voice asked, in a demanding manner, disappearing spell long-gone, making it much easier for the new and unknown kids to see him clearer.

The boy, supposively named 'Elsword', as he could remember correctly, jumped in front of him out of nowhere, pointing his index finger at the boy, sticking itself centimeters away from where the dark-haired teen's nose would have been, if not for the mask that blocked it, who then announced,

"Well first, all of us are known as the 'El Scouts'. We are in search of a magical jewel, but in this case, it is in shards, named 'El'. All of us have been hunting you down for the past month, and FINALLY, we've been able to catch up to you!"

The raven-haired man chuckled.

"So I have a couple stalkers, hm? No, actually I would guess I have a couple thousand stalkers in my case, being that the price for me, dead or alive, is pretty high. Hah, those idiots are on a search for one who they don't even know what I look like except for a feathery-hood and dark-mask. Anyways, you still haven't told me why this has anything do with me or why you all could see me."

"Well, WE want YOU to help us in our quest. You've been known as a sort of deadly assassin right? The monsters we fight, of course while helping regular citizens, will sometimes have these 'El Shards' that we need... We'll need all the help we can get, especially from someone like you. And to answer your other question, we all aren't exactly 'normal', so we could see you. If you join us, we'll give you bigger details?" The red-head explained.

The man scoffed, though, unseen by the group, as his mask, still shielded his face from the others.

"And how might you know that I won't kill you in your sleep if I join you since I'm known as an 'assassin'? Also, what if what I do isn't exactly for 'good'?" The man replied, as he saw the young boy seem almost strain to find an answer to what was just said. A purple-haired girl walked up and poked him, grabbing his attention.

"Elsword can sense auras. He knows that your the type of person that wouldn't do anything of that sort unless extremely intimidated to do so." The girl stated in a matter-of-factly tone, saving the red-head.

"Also, judging by some of the research that has been done on you, you seem to like games... Fu, entertainment is definitely worth a while with this group." A girl with short silver hair added, keeping a certain red-head from falling after had fainted from over-usage of his brain. Convinced, the masked-man responded, in which seemed to blow the minds of the others, mostly in shock,

_'Well, why not? If they turn their backs on me, I can always kill them.'_ One of the boy's eyes glowed purple, beginning to scan the other occupants of the scene, though it had been left unnoticed, reason being the mask, _'Also, judging by the level of their strength, they're only merely of a rat in comparison.'_

"I guess I have nothing better else to do, and since you all seem to be a slight interest to me, I shall be accompanying you. Great to be of service, 'El Scouts'. Now, I can't be calling you that all of the time, so, I would like to get your names."

Moments later, Chung, once again, being the first to snap out of his mind-blown trance, introduced everyone,

"A-ah, I'm Chung, the purple-haired girl is Aisha, the silverette is Eve, the lime-haired is Rena, and as you already know, the red-head is Elsword."

"A-ah, s-so, sorry to be pushy, but, could you possibly take off your hood and mask? I don't think people have ever seen you without it, so would that be fine? It'll keep your identity safe I guess being that they hadn't seen you... Ah! I forgot to ask! What was your name?" Elsword asked, mentally slapping himself for not allowing their new group member to properly introduce himself.

"The name is Raven. And no, I don't think I should take them off. There has already been recorded footage of my face without a mask from the lab, though I have burned the place down. By then, they would've spread it around, you know, before I sliced them open to have their guts spill out?" Said man Raven, replied, assuming that these children wouldn't have any solution to his problem, but, had been proved wrong when Eve spoke up,

"Do not worry. While you were busy escaping the facility, I had helped hack the surveillance system and deleted all existing files and recordings. That would mean also having any sent data becoming permanently deleted."

A short-pause.

"Impressive, a great skill you have." The hooded teen stated, voice sounding thoroughly impressed.

"Thank you. It was a skill I've developed after getting to work a lot on mechanics." The silverette replied.

"Uhm, sorry to interrupt the nice talk we have going on here but, could we go back home? It's frigging hot out here right now." Rena pointed at the blazing sun, then continued, "I even think that my hairs on fire." Her body then melted into a pile of goop.

The group nodded, heading towards the house, Raven calmly followed behind, fading back into the shadows as he re-cast a certain spell. When they arrived, Elsword and the others led the new boy up to his almost fully-prepared bedroom.

"Ah! I completely forgot! What about your stuff!" The red-head asked, panicking while the others froze in realization, he was right!

"No problem." Two words said before the tall man snapped, paintings, closets, shelves, etc. appeared, as the rest of the El Scouts stared, gaping in awe.

"H-how-?" The group stuttered, eyes switching from the stuff, then the man, then the stuff, and so on and so forth.

"What? I'm the great Phantom 007, I would at least have this skill. Also, is the heater on? It's really warm in here..."

"Um, no. There's no heater on..." Aisha stated, with the rest of the scouts, peeking at a couple of newspaper slips that laid innocently on the floor.

_'Year 20XX? Homicides?'_

The tall, dark-haired boy quickly grabbed said pieces of paper, hiding it so that no further reading could be done.

"Huh?" Aisha asked, confused at the man's unusual action.

"It's nothing." He replied.

"Well then! Raven, we'll leave you alone to organize all of your things! Closet's the right door, bathroom's the left, kay?" Rena cheerfully added, in hopes to lighten up the awkward atmosphere.

_'Of course he wouldn't trust us completely yet...'_

The rest of the members left the boy alone, telling him that dinner would be at 9. Though, for some reason they groaned as they exited and were complaining something about Aisha being the one to cook tonight.

* * *

Raven shut the door, sighing before sliding down onto the floor with his back facing which who had a doorknob. He slid off both his mask and hooded robe, tossing them onto the bed, leaving him in only a black dress-shirt guarded with bits of metal armor, same going on with his pants, in which was linked with chains, shoes, haven't needed to describe, being that it matched the outfit. The boy ran a hand through his hair as he sighed, yet again, irritatedly.

_'Phantom 007, huh? Hmm... How I wonder when it was I got that title? Was it when I was 14? That doesn't matter, I should just go shower.'_

Doing as his mind told him, the boy entered the bathroom, which about seemed average. Just a plain tub, sink, and toilet, both tiled floors and walls, the ground being decorated with a small blue rug. After taking a short, 10-minute shower, the boy, gladly took the towel, who was waiting there by the sink, and started to dry himself before dressing.

'Huh, blue-silk bedding. At least...-a-a-achoo!'

* * *

-Meanwhile, Downstairs-

"Hey, what do you think that Raven looks like? I mean the whole time he didn't take off his mask or hood, not once." Chung asked his very colorful-haired friends as they sat at the dining table.

"I'm also kind of interested... OH GOD, HE CAN BE AN OLD MAN FOR ALL WE KNOW! Hey, Eve, when you got into the security system, did you happen to get anything?" Elsword exclaimed, before asking the silver-haired girl that was now, apparently, chewing on some lemon scones.

"I apologize, when I went in the system, I did not bother on checking any of the files. At the time, I felt no need to do so but now, I kindly regret it." The silverette replied, finishing the last bits of her sugary pastry. Elsword was about to once again speak up, but was interrupted at the sound of a bowl breaking onto the hard, Terra-cotta floor.

"Who the heck are you?" Rena screamed, grabbing out her bow, ready to fire her arrows anytime.

"Intruder!" Chung shouted, loading his cannon. All havoc was later met with hard silence after a familiar deep voice spoke up,

"Quiet. I would advise you to stop, I absolutely dislike headaches."

The group stopped, dropping everything they had in their arms that was prepared for combat, Aisha had even spit out the soup she was testing when the boy spoke up.

"*cough, hack* N-no way." A boy, specifically Chung, started.

"RAVEN? We thought you would be an old-geezer!" Elsword continued, running up to the new occupant of the room, before poking said older(?)man.

"Old geezer? Please, I'm 17, I don't think that 17 is that old." Raven responded, sounding a bit offended. Elsword stood, frozen in shock, Aisha gaped in horror, Chung and Eve fainted, and Rena, died on the spot. Fatality.

Silky, spiked, but fairly-trimmed black tresses, soft, lightly tanned skin, sharp, entrancing, yellow, fiery eyes, a tall, strong build that would put any other's to shame, what the hell? The boy was supposed to be Phantom 007, a worldly known crime-driver, mysterious, skilled, assassin, and a bringer of justice (in some cases)! How was he only 17? Even younger then the archer of the El Scouts, Rena! Not to mention, WHY IS HE SO FRIGGIN HANDSOME? In everyone's eyes, people would've thought that the man would be in his 30's who looked like some druggard, and had wore a hood and mask to hide his (hideous) face! WHY IS HE HOT AND ONLY 17? Someone with his skills shouldn't be that young!

'The world has come to an end.' Everyone thought, of course leaving out the Raven who became unamused with the silence and had begun cooking up some steak.

When everyone came to, food was laid out on the dining table, Raven, being the one who cooked it. Huh, was it just them, or did the food sparkle?

"Oh, you all came back alive. Well, are you going to eat or not?" Raven asked, amused at his new 'friends' reactions.

"You can... Cook?" The cast asked, poking at the food.

"Yes, I can cook. And no, don't think that I've poisoned it. Probably." He responded, munching on a piece of chicken.

"THIS IS TOO MANY SURPRISES IN ONE DAY!" Chung screamed, nearly deafening the rest of the El Scouts.

"Hey, you said something about poisoning right? Should we really be eating this?" Rena asked, motioning it at the boy.

"C'mon, we've been eating Aisha's cooking for the past 5 months since we started, I think we can handle a little poisoning from this guy, god, it's at least still food, right?" Elsword replied, earning a glare from the purple-haired girl, as he took a rib away from Raven. Well, that seemed to cause some ruckus.

"Oi, give that back." Raven demanded, poking Elsword's hand with his fork.

"No. You should have suspected it, Phantom. If you want it, you'll have to get it back yourself. Oh look, I'm about to bite it..." Elsword then did as he said and took a small bite out of the bony-meat. This irritated the older-man more.

"GRAH!" Raven shouted, tackling the red-head onto the floor, then starting to... Tickle him?

"Ahahahaha! N-no stop!" The boy cried, tears welling up in his eyes, him being way to sensitive to other's touch. The group on the table watched, shell-shocked, but even more shocked when they caught both men's next action. Raven had stopped for a split second, allowing Elword to use that as a chance to pin Raven onto the floor. Their roles had been switched. Curiously, they all leaned in to see how the dark-haired teen would react, but when he did, they died. Bang.

Laughing. The boy started laughing. How his low voice deeply rung in all their ears like chimed bells as the boy continued laughing. They never thought once that the raven could be so expressive. It also seemed as if Raven was much more sensitive to the touch than the red-headed 14-year old.

"Food's getting cold... Stop, it hurts~~..."

Finally the two boys stopped and peacefully got back onto their chairs. Elsword later then peeked over at the older boy before dropping a pork chop on his plate. A one word answer,

"Hn." Followed by a slight smile. The rest of the night was spent in harmony, but until...?

To be continued...

*A/N: GRAHH! I still suck at this! If there's anything I need to improve on (which there's probably a lot of), feel free to PM me about any things I could possibly fix or change... Hope you enjoyed (serious, that's the only word in my vocabulary that I can use), and will read the upcoming chapters (unless I somehow die in a car crash)...*


	3. Chapter 3

**"Kiss.", Chapter 3.**

***Desclaimer: Yep, not only do I suck at titles (I just can't stress it enough), but this one's also misleading... *sigh* Spoiler! (not that you just can't look down a couple lines but,) Creepy, random, unknown, did I mention creepy?, guy out for Raven? Yep, went there, can't have a story without one or two stalkers... Not much romance going on yet... Tsk... Alls wells... Enjoy!***

* * *

_'Raven, ever so adorable, aren't you?'_

A shadow crept over the dark-haired sleeping figure. Pale hands caressed the teen's cheeks, the man then cooed as he felt the smooth, tanned skin rub against his own. A sharp jolt of realization went through the prefect's body, his intuition alerting him something about an intruder. Citrine eyes flashed open, soon a sharp blade was held against the unknown intruder's neck. Sharp eyes gleaming, he grumbled furiously,

"Who dares disrupt my sleep?"

Ignoring the fact that droplets of red started forming around the area in which where his flesh was slightly cut, the stranger only responded, much in a psychotic matter, slightly stuttering,

"R-Raven? D-Don't you remember m-me?" A voice that was clearly a young man's, his hand was held up to touch the boy but was slapped away by the prefect,

"I don't. Now, tell me who you are and why you're here before I slice you open."

Those words hit the stranger hard, unknowingly of course. It was then he started shaking with crystalline tears rolling down his cheeks, defined when a spot of moonlight shone on his face. He had black hair, streaked with white, eyes of a snowy hue.

Pupils that turned purple, a star forming on the right eye, started reading the boy. The sharp blade disintegrated.

"You seem to mean no harm. But," Raven glared, "Why you have disturbed my rest is what I'm caring to know right now. Would you mind explaining?"

The boy, who was about to answer, but was then interrupted as the door to the room slammed open and the lights were switched on.

"We heard a voice that we didn't recognize in here! Are... You... Al-right?" The question ended lamely as the group stared, the used to be only two previous occupants of the room, in a very, very, suggestive position. From their angle, the two seemed to look close, maybe a bit too close. It looked as if they might've been about to, uh, kiss...? Maybe not like 'chu' but, 'chuuuuu~~ Nn...", yeah that. The stranger boy was straddling the 17-year old, eyes and cheeks red and puffy, as for Raven, his head was inches away from the other's, the two were frozen as their company was staring at them to the point where it started to get really uncomfortable.

"H-hello?" The intruder asked, legs still wrapped around Raven. Snapping out of his daze, Raven repeated,

"I don't like repeating myself, but, care to explain?"

The two-tone haired boy, who seemed to be slightly shorter than the Phantom, noted when he got off, frowned, then muttered something before jumping out the window in which he came from, and disappearing off into the night.

A cough came from the group who was still standing at the doorway, catching back the sword-wielder's attention before someone spoke up, that being Elsword,

"Sorry for budging into your private affairs but, what was that about? Uh, sorry if we... *cough*, interrupted."

"Trouble, and no, you did not 'interrupt' anything. In fact, you actually helped me." The phantom responded, patting off some imaginary dust off him as he got up.

"Trouble? At least now we know he won't be coming back! Too bad though, he was a looker." Rena exclaimed, flailing her arms around as the other's sweatdropped.

"No. The thing that he muttered before he left. You did not seem to hear him I would presume. He said that he would be back some other night. Soon. But as for now, it isn't a problem, let's just get some rest. I'm tired." The man stated, yawning, stretching out his arms cutely, Maybe cutely enough for the others that witnessed this scene to mildly blush at the sight.

The others quietly left, returning to their rooms, except... Elsword. Raven raised an eyebrow, but when his eyes flew over to what the red-head was holding, he snickered.

"You realize when you barged into my room earlier, you pointed at the intruder with a Teddy-bear, did you? Not to mention, you're still clutching onto it now. Let me guess, his name is Charles." Raven ended sarcastically, saying that last bit because of it's monocle on it's left eye.

There was only silence as Elsword stared at the floor, red, almost matching his hair, painted across his face. Raven sat on his bed, hugging a fluffy pillow, looking amusingly at the fellow swordsman, before starting again,

"I'm right aren't I?"

A short pause before a shy nod from the 14-year old, making Raven fall onto the ground before cackling in laughter.

"Stop laughing! It's not funny!" Elsword yelled, playfully whacking the older man, who was, now, rolling all over the floor, TRYING to withstand his incredulous laughter that was yet still to come.

A couple minutes passed before the raven stopped,

"-ahaha... Sorry, I have a weird sense of humor. So, why'd you stay?" Raven asked, wiping off some leftover tears that held itself on the corner of his eyes.

"Cuz, uh... Nevermind." The red-head replied, gripping a bit tighter onto Charles.

"Let me guess, you can't sleep, right? Well, at least you were sleeping peacefully but you're the type of person unable to sleep after being woken up?" The teen asked, anticipating an answer from the red-head.

_'Wow, is he like, psychic or something?'_

A small nod as an answer was all it took for the 17-year old to smile before attacking Elsword and pulling him onto the bed.

"What the-!" Elsword shouted before being muffled with one of the fluffy pillows. The red-head froze in place, uncomfortably shifting around for the next 5 minutes in bed, before getting stopped by a voice,

"Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything. If I wanted to, I would've a while ago, correct?"

~10 Minutes Later~

'Huh?' Elsword thought as he felt something petting him. He flipped over, turning to face Raven, and was about to speak until being stopped in his tracks.

"You're hair... It's just... So soft." Raven stated, ruffling the red locks. Elsword stared blankly, but on the inside, he was panicking,

'Huh? Raven-Phantom 007... Is petting my head? Of all people? Wait, why is it that he's only being nice to me? No, maybe I'm just misunderstanding, yeah, yeah I am... That may be, but... why do I feel so disappointed?'

Elsword snapped out of his deep thought and looked up at the older boy to see him attempting to braid his medium locks.

"Raven?" Elsword asked, grabbing said boy's attention.

"A-ah, sorry." The dark-haired teen apologized, taking his hands off in disappointment. Elsword leaned in closer.

"Kid?"

And closer.

"Elsword?"

Even closer.

"H-hey...?"

Until... Their lips met.

To Be Continued...

*A/N: Wow, what a short chapter... It would seem that Elsword has a habit of pointing whenever he speaks... Not the point, what do you think will happen next? If you would bother remembering about earlier, you would wonder why Raven's eye had a star in his right eye rather than left... Well, either I just didn't bother checking or something about me making something up to cover for it. Right eye, scan, left eye, combat... Confusing? I forgot to mention that all characters are in their first class, (except Raven, I actually don't know what stage he's in...) Besides that, please review! (Not forcing you to but, cookies?) -Cameo*


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

* * *

***Desclaimer: Haven't updated in a bit. Just blame homework or something... Anyways, cancel what I said earlier about each character's classes. They're all in their 1st job specialization, or was it second?(Ex. Sword Taker) I don't remember what each class was called so I'll just list their finalization class. Chung: Deadly Chaser, Elsword: Rune Slayer, Raven: Blade Master, Eve: Code Empress, Rena: Wind Sneaker, and Aisha: Void Princess. I don't remember if I'd listed that earlier..These chapters are like, half as long now. What happened? I also feel like not putting a title on the chapter just, "Chapter [chapter number here]", I don't think you'd mind...Well, time for me to shut up.***

* * *

The two stayed that way for the very while, lips touching and cuddled up with eachother in the same bed. Well, until a gasp came from the older teen in mercy for air. The boy could've pulled away but it was unlikely so being that his thoughts were running wild at the very minute. On the other hand, Elsword was well in a bind, straight forward panicking.

_'What am I doing?! Oh god, this situation, it was just...and with him just there... It's only been a day! How the heck am I going to explain..?!'_

No one dare moved. They just...stayed there. Well, either the fact that Aisha had suddenly barged into the room might have one, helped their situation, or two, made it worse. Probably a bit of both. Realizing this, the two quickly broke apart, maybe a bit too suddenly for them both to fall off the bed, slamming down face-first into the carpeted floor.

"Oh? Elsword, Raven...I'm sorry, I just left...Uh, Pinky here...ahaha~ Anyways, Elsword, what are you still doing in Raven's room?" The Mage asked, taking a purple Teddy bear back into her hands. Elsword tried to answer, but was left stuttering,

"U-Uh, y-you know my s-sleeping problems...Raven was kind e-enough to help m-me out..." The red head started laughing awkwardly. Aisha hesitated to ask a bit more into the subject but only shrugged and nodded before leaving the two. Said two didn't do anything else, just went back to the bed together and slept it off.

* * *

**~7 Hours Later~**

**-Elsword's POV-**

I was awoken by the sound of an explosion downstairs and I could've sworn there was the smell of something relating to burning rubber. A shout seemed to come not so long after.

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT I WASN'T SUPPOSED TO SET IT ON HIGH?!"

The voice was of higher pitch, it was most likely Aisha ranting about something she's done but won't admit it was her fault. My eyes started to itch, but I froze from reaching to rub them out of realization. I quickly ran down to the kitchen where I supposed everyone was at. I saw Raven...was _calm_. As if nothing happened... I don't know why but, was I pouting?

"I really don't think we should let Aisha take her turn in cooking days. And plus, we've seen Raven's cooking, what have we been doing with our life? Raven, if it's possible, could you be the one to-_*cough*_-cook?" Rena asked, what seemed to be attempts to clear out some of the smoke coming out from the oven. Raven peeked out from his coffee cup, looking over at the Rena, from the looks of it. He nodded.

"I wouldn't mind, plus, it would benefit the all of us. In no hope to offend you Aisha but, I know I've only been here for a day but...I don't think I would want to die a death of food poisoning. Oh Elsword, you're up, good morning."

At the greeting, I put on my usual smile and waved in response. "Good morning~!" Though, in honest opinions I was a bit disappointed in the turnout of what happened yesterday. It really was as if nothing happened... Though, I did feel a bit relieved with the hints of glad.

I walked over to help out Raven who was now putting out new ingredients, in replacement to those that Aisha spoiled, to work with. For the next 30 minutes or so, the two of us prepared breakfast as to what seemed to be the rest of the members watching us while doing so. After, we all happily ate at the dining table. Raven, that I happened to notice, silently joined into our conversation every now and then. We'd even get a slight smile from him once every while when someone would say something amusing to him.

"Hey Elsword, Raven want someone to accompany him outside, since your practically best friends with him already, would you mind?"

"Yeah, it's no problem." I agreed, somewhat happy for an unknown reason. Though, one thought came to mind,

_'Except, do 'best friends' kiss eachother...in the same bed?'_

The two of us headed out the door, me after Raven as I waved the group off.

_'How and only how, am I supposed to get this out of my head?'_

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

* * *

***Desclaimer: Meh, a mission's coming next...or something.***

* * *

**-Raven's POV-**

I seemed to notice the red head next to me having some sort of dazed expression. When I waved a hand in front of his face, he seemed to completely jolt back to life. He was back to having his sloppy grin plastered on his face. I chuckled.

"Raven? Is something funny?" He asked innocently, almost with the resemblance of an curious puppy _(they exist in this story, okay?)_. I waved it off,

"No it's nothing." Only that you're one of the most interestingly normal person, with your group of friends, I've met. But, you're most entertaining of course. I've always come to hate those that would try too hard to be something they're...not. The two of us stepped onto a crowded transportation train. It was a bit quiet between us, not that I didn't mind, in fact, it was even better, but,

'Doesn't this boy always have something to talk about?'

* * *

**-Elsword's POV-**

It felt so...awkward. I mean, it was probably just me but, are you supposed to just forget about kissing another guy you just met like a day ago? Maybe he thinks about it as just an accident or joke. No way. Well, who am I to be thinking like this?

'Wait, was everyone staring at Raven, maybe even both of us?'

* * *

**-Raven's POV-**

2 minutes into the ride, I felt something on my ass. 'What the hell?' I couldn't resist swearing at some stranger who seemed, and was seriously, feeling up my butt.

_'Who the bloody hell still does that these days?'_

"Elsword, are people supposed to be groping others on train rides?" I asked. I wasn't stupid. I could already guess the answer, but I would like to get a confirmation on the subject. I saw to it that he unmistakably shook his head in denial. My vein popped at fingers sliding into and up my jacket towards my torso with whispers from the_ man_ being,

"Why don't you leave your little red-headed boyfriend and join me for some _fun_?" I could feel the stranger's breath hitching up my neck, I growled in disgust._ 'Lame.'_ All until I snapped the same arm that was touching me oh so a minute ago with a slight movement. I could hear the loud screams he was giving from the pain of his broken arm, drawing out deep, and most likely, evil, laughs from myself.

"_Boyfriend_, huh? If you'd hear to it, I'd wish for you to not just decide on me being homo." I patted off my jacket and watched as officers rushed over as we leaved.

"Excuse me, sir, what seems to be the problem?" I immediately answered, out of mere boredom to completely switch my personality.

"T-this man suddenly came up to me and started touching..._those places_, I felt upmost, v-violated. I didn't know w-what to do, it was in self-defense..." I faked a sob. They looked at me sincerely before glaring at the stranger who was now strewn out on the floor whimpering in pain. They apologized to my very person and took the...horrifying man away. As we exited the station, I could see Elsword almost run up to me with a sly smirk on his face. At the moment, I was probably mirroring that same smirk. He looked at me with what I could define as shell-shocked with amazement.

"Wo~w, Raven. I didn't think someone as-" He slapped me on the shoulder, "-could pull an act like that. You're so..."

"Devious?" I finished, it didn't seem to be something I'd do with anyone else but, this boy was an exception.

He nodded.

"Well, I could've just been myself but, it would've put too much trouble and have caused me and extra headache..." I continued to walk towards a nearby shop, the red head following me not so far behind. He poked at me after having said at finding something.

"Oh, I think this'll suit you." He stated, fishing out a bracelet from the pile of them in the shop. It was white linked with chains.

Totally won me over.

_'I...really like this guy.'_

To be continued...

***A/N: Waow, Raven just got a total personality change. That is all. The bracelet seems simple enough. Yeah, I really think that there should be a mission next... Ty for reading.***


End file.
